


È un maschietto!

by GwenJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Impala, M/M, Slash, Top Dean, car, male!Impala
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SLASH! Deampala. Dean/Male!Impala. </p><p>"Sono io, Dean. Guardami."<br/>"Beh..." Ride. "...sarebbe difficile riconoscerti."<br/>"So molte cose...e so come farti felice."<br/>"Farmi felice?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	È un maschietto!

Titolo: È un maschietto!  
Pairing: Deampala. Dean/Male!Impala.  
Note: Cosina veloce veloce, senza pretese.  
Ho, come molti, beccato quest'immagine: http://24.media.tumblr.com/b7f40be17d8f0c9fdfc68c2eaf50a90f/tumblr_moinleTp5d1rlmnuxo2_500.jpg  
Se non si capisce, lui è Chris Pine.  
E non credo di dover aggiungere altro. XD

 

Dean si svegliò sfinito quella mattina e terribilmente arrabbiato. Con sè stesso, con Sam e il fottuto Destino, in cui, in realtà, non credeva.  
L'unica cosa che desiderava era farsi una bella doccia e, successivamente, un giretto sull'Impala.

Passo tutto il giorno al bar, barando al biliardo, bevendo relativamente poco.

Quando uscì dal locale, la notte, rimase pietrificato nel vedere il posteggio dove aveva lasciato la sua Baby vuoto. No, non era esattamente vuoto, mancava solo l'auto, al suo posto, a terra, vi era una figura, quello che sembrava un essere umano, privo di sensi.  
Sconvolto, Dean, si precipitò contro di lui, lo tirò su afferrandolo per il bavero della canotta nera.  
Lo scosse urlando, chiedendo della sua auto, l'altro si svegliò subito. Rivelando due enormi occhi azzurri, sorrise al cacciatore che, preso alla sprovvista, lo lasciò.  
Il ragazzo perse quasi l'equilibrio, non abituato a reggersi su due piedi. Le sue gambe erano fasciate da morbidi pantaloni di pelle.  
Dean lo guardò prendere coscienza e riprese a urlare.  
"Dove diavolo è la mia auto?"  
"Ciao, Dean...* L'uomo mosse la bocca, aprendola e chiudendola più volte, facendo buffe smorfie, incuriosito dai suoni che ne uscivano, sentiti mille volte ma pronunciati mai.  
Dean lo guardava arrabbiato. "L'auto, dannazione." Inspirava ed espirava bruscamente.  
Il ragazzo si guardò dall'alto al basso.  
"E' diverso...sono diverso."  
Dean lo prese, nuovamente, per la maglietta e ringhiò.  
L'altro sorrise. "Sono io."  
"Mi hai rubato l'auto?"  
"No, io sono l'auto."  
Dean rise forte, più per nervosismo che per altro.  
"Sono io, sono la tua Baby." Alzò la maglietta rivelando, sui fianchi, delle cicatrici. Una per parte. D.W. - S.W. Le sue iniziali e quelle di Sam. Incise quand'erano bimbi. 

 

Dean rimase sconvolto, si girò e ritornò sui suoi passi, deciso a farsi un altro bicchierino.  
Ma si sentì afferrare per un polso e si voltò.  
"Sono io, Dean. Guardami."  
"Beh..." Ride. "...sarebbe difficile riconoscerti."  
"So molte cose...e so come farti felice."  
"Farmi felice?"  
"Ti piace il rombo del mio motore, toccami, accendimi...mi riconoscerai." -Già, è proprio la sua auto. E' l'unica spiegazione per quale non sappia che per gli umani non funziona così. -  
"Ti assicuro che se ora tu facessi quei rumori, sarebbero tutt'altro che il rombo del motore.* Dean sorrideva, più rilassato.  
L'altro lo fissava confuso e pieno di domande.  
"Noi non ci accendiamo...piccola."  
"Ma le ragazze che porti nell'auto, le tocchi e loro fanno quei suoni, assomigliano ai rumori più leggeri, bassi del mio motore. Voglio farli anch'io...voglio farti felice come quando sono auto e come quando sei con loro." La sua Piccola aveva occhi di ghiaccio, duri e determinati. Dean, dopo un iniziale brivido, che decise di ignorare, rise. 

-Le cose più importanti della tua vita sono tutti dei maschi, Dean, fattene una ragione...-

"Vediamo se consumi tanto da umano come fai quando sei auto." Si avviò al bar seguito dall'Impala. 

Il primo bicchiere di Whiskey fu un trauma per la sua Piccola, tossì forte con Dean, a lato, che se la rideva. 

Due ore dopo erano entrambi ubriachi. Con il Winchester enormente fiero della sua macchina, reggeva l'alcool come pochi.

 

Dean rideva sorreggendosi al ragazzo, diretti al motel.  
Si buttarono entrambi a peso morto su un letto. Il cacciatore si voltò a fissare l'ex auto e la, lo trovò con gli occhi serrati, la bocca socchiusa, le guance arrossate, respirava sommessamente. E lui si sentiva così bene, così rilassato, così sè stesso.  
"Vorrei sentire quei suoni uscire dalla tua bocca." Sussurrò Dean contro la pelle accaldata dell'altro, che lo fissò, con occhi curiosi e pieni di aspettativa.  
Il cacciatore non riuscì a resistere, spense il cervello e si allungò verso le labbra dell'altro, catturandole in un bacio, leggero, di prova che divenne presto più profondo, affamato. 

 

Dean si trovava sopra di lui, strusciava il suo bacino contro quello dell'altro. Ancora vestiti. E la sua Piccola gemeva e faceva le fusa. E, aveva ragione, sa renderlo davvero felice. 

Un'altra cosa è sicura, Dean immaginava diversa la sua auto, magari con una bella terza di seno, capelli leggermente ricci, labbra carnose, occhi azzurri o verdi. -Beh, con le labbra e gli occhi ci siamo. Niente male, mi posso accontentare.- Rise fra sè.

 

Il Winchester mordeva la pelle morbida del suo collo, immaginando la pelle dei sedili, lo trovava fottutamente inquientante ma lo eccitava all'inverosimile.  
Fissava quegli enorni occhi azzurri e non si sorprese a pensare ai fari dell'auto.  
Si chiedeva quale parte potesse essere l'erezione sulla quale si stava muovendo...  
Il ragazzo, la sua bella auto venne con un gemito gutturale che portò oltre il limite anche Dean, il quale si lasciò cadere sul suo corpo caldo e fremente.  
La mattina seguente il cacciatore si sveglio con un terribile mal di testa e sporco.  
Il ricordo della notte passata arrivò come uno schiaffo. Corse fuori, la sua auto era lì, bella come sempre. Catalogò la cosa come un sogno terribilmente vivido. 

Non si proccupò minimanente del fatto che la persona ansimante sotto di lui fosse stata un uomo.  
Non si curò dei segni rossi sul collo e la schiena.  
Non si curò del lego lasciato sul cuscino...

E, quando tornò all'auto, non si curò delle macchioline bianche sul bagagliaio.  
Non si curò delle quattro linee parallele, molto simili a graffi, sul sedile del guidatore...


End file.
